Journey of Heroes
by DoTheBartMan
Summary: The War has ended; Naruto has risen to the saviour of the world and is highly known in all the lands. Now as his Mentor takes up the mantle of Hokage he will go on a Journey to discover what his new purpose is. Sasuke on the other hand is on a journey of redemption to see the world with his new Clairvoyant view...full plot inside CANNON PAIRINGS Rated M for mature stuff later
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS, I OWN THIS STORY AND CHARACTERS I CREATE**

* * *

 **Cannon Pairings and one non-cannon pairing**

* * *

 **Plot**

 **The War has ended; Naruto has risen to the saviour of the world and is highly known in all the lands. Now as his Mentor takes up the mantle of Hokage he will go on a Journey to discover what his new purpose is. Sasuke on the other hand is on a journey of redemption to see the world with his new Clairvoyant view, both Journeys will lead them down the same path of Love, Life and a whole new kind of complications.**

* * *

 **Make sure to leave loads of reviews :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Journey of the Hero  
** _ **Rokudaime Hokage**_

* * *

As Naruto looked back at the village that was slowly returning to its old glorious self Naruto couldn't help but feel saddened, after not seeing it for almost a year due to the travelling and the war he really didn't want to leave but he knew he'd see it again. But he wanted to travel like he once did with Jiraiya and see the world and perhaps find himself past being a Shinobi and a member of team 7. Like Sasuke, he wanted to see what everyone thought of the state of the world...however "Hinata" he says without looking behind at her, thanks to his new powers he was now classed as a sensory Shinobi.

"...So, you are leaving" she says looking like she is close to crying, for years she has tried to get Naruto to notice her and now he has but his path and choices were now leading him away from the village...from her.

"During the war...despite all my heroics, I kept yelling about the things I planned to do even though it was an impossible" Naruto states "If I had looked at the situation realistically then maybe I could have save more people...including Neji" he says as she hugs him from behind "I know Neji would scold me for saying something like that" he says looking over his shoulder while giving the Hyuga a small smile "But failures like me say things like that...right?".

"I've never seen you as a failure" she states, "The world is only now seeing you like I always have...a hero" she smiles causing him to blush. "And I know your journey will be successful" she adds releasing him "Just promise...to comeback as a person I can recognise" she states and he nods.

"Believe it"

 **_Meanwhile_**

In the Village Rock Lee and Shikamaru lay in hospital, Lee suffered a few fractures, 3 of his ribs, his left ankle and right wrist were broken and he had a minor concussion. Shikamaru only suffered minor damage to his eye however he was quite and barely eating, so many people died in the war, families were torn to shreds...Shikamaru and Ino's Fathers Shukaku and Inoichi were among the casualties. Because of this they where inconsolable since Shikamaru was now the head of his clan which was a lot of responsibility for someone who wasn't 18 and grieving, Ino had spent more time away from the Flower shop and wondering the village with a fake smile. Kiba, Shino and Hinata returned to regular duty keeping the village safe from missing Nin who may try to invade while the village is in a weakened state. While Lee recovers in Hospital Tenten trained with the legendary ninja tool known as the **Bashōsen** which is a fan that is able to generate all five of the basic elemental chakra natures, however it uses up enormous amounts of chakra to do so, so right now she is building up her chakra reserves. When not in the hospital visiting Shikamaru and the others or out trying to comfort Ino, Choji spends most of his time reading up on the History of his clan as he prepares to take over from his father.

"I wonder how the other villages are coping right now" Shikamaru says glancing at Lee, since the war ended there have been many funerals to honour those who died, "Now both heroes are gone from the village and who knows if Sasuke plans to come back"

"But Sasuke did say he wanted to become Hokage" Lee states causing Shikamaru to cough "What" he asks looking at Shikamaru "That is what he said" he points out.

"In truth I think that was just an elaborate joke to ease the tension" Shikamaru says "He knows he has no shot at becoming Hokage even with his Criminal record dropped" he explains "Fair or not the world will judge Sasuke on the actions of Obito and Madara". "Even if Sasuke saved them"

"You clearly don't know Naruto's unique ability to make those who have given up believe again" she says walking to Lee "Sasuke is on a path to find what his place in the world is" she sighs remembering how he rejected her offer to go with him, "For the first time in his life he has no direction" she continues " first he wanted to avenge his clan who were slaughtered by his brother" she says taking Lee's temperature to see if his fever went down, when she got to eye level Lee's face must have heated up as she shined a light in his eyes checking cornea and dilation. "Then he wanted to destroy the village that manipulated his brother into killing their clan" she continues, the night at camp before returning home Sasuke explained what had really happened to his clan, this made Sasukes previous actions more understandable, Tsunade was livid with this knowledge being kept from her so once they returned to the village Tsunade stripped the Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane of their positions as council members deeming them to entrust worthy to remain in office.

"So...what if Sasuke does come back?" Shikamaru asks causing Sakura to pause momentarily "you really think he will be welcomed back with Open arms?" he asks and she looks at him "Whether you and Naruto like it or not, he aided the enemy in capturing the tailed beasts and killed a village elder even if it was Danzo" he points out "and this so called change of heart about the village what if he really is planning to attack the village from the inside?" he asks and though she hated to admit it Sasuke had shown he had a dark side...if it hadn't been for Naruto and Kakashi he would have killed her at the bridge but for the sake of her team she had to believe in him.

"...I have faith in him" she says "you were asleep for the last part of the war and his eyes were softer" she explains, of course they weren't aware of what the Uchiha wanted to do after Kaguya was sealed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

Since returning from the war Tsunade had been very busy restoring the village, thanks to the invasion and war she was way behind on her paper work, but with no Homura and Koharu getting on her nerves at least she had that going for her which was nice. Kakashi and Sai enter the office; they along with other healthier Shinobi were patrolling the roads keeping them safe for villagers returning to the village, many of the villagers left temporarily since there wasn't enough accommodation for them all; thankfully the Feudal Lord aided them in finding places to stay. While the rebuilding was going well the chief carpenter said it could at least 5 years to completely re-build the village.

"Nice work Kakashi" Tsunade says "You too Sai" he looks at the pale smiling teen "Did you meet Naruto?" she asks and Kakashi shakes his head which causes her to sigh.

"I'm sure he'll be alright" Kakashi says "I mean he's the most famous Shinobi at the moment" he adds, true enough that his accomplishments are known throughout the nations and you'd be nuts to attack him but there is the possibility.

"Dismissed" she says and the two nod and they turn to leave, as they walk to the door they are greeted by the arrival of Tsunade's assistant Shizune who flashes a smile at Kakashi as he smiles under his mask nodding as they walk past her and closed the door. "it's nice to see you happy" she hears Tsunade say "And Kakashi is a great man" she says and Shizune blushes "...do you think I should have let him go alone?" she asks and a serious look forms on Shizune's face knowing this was about Naruto.

"This is something he needs to do" Tsunade states, "Naruto, like the Uchiha wants to discover himself" she explains "Naruto believes he can discover what kind of Hokage he can be by travelling and he would be hindered if he had company" she adds "Besides Naruto is a hero whose power is well known so who'd be crazy enough to attack him"...

 **Meanwhile**

Since leaving Sasuke has said his goodbye to Karin who went with Orochimaru to the Sound village, Orochimaru plans to transform the Sound into a peaceful village like the Leaf and Karin wants to help. Orochimaru asked if Sasuke felt like joining him to but Sasuke declined, Suigetsu and Jugo disappeared once the war ended and he wasn't sure where they went.

Standing at Samurai Bridge observing the wreckage Sasuke sighs, remembering the events here made him reflect on his life, he did not feel guilty for killing Danzo in fact he was pleased to have rid the world of him but the fact that he tried to kill Kakashi and Naruto made him feel ashamed but the worst part was when he tried to kill Sakura...twice and would have if it hadn't been for Kakashi and Naruto _'How could Naruto think things can go back to the way they were'_ he thinks to himself, ' _how can I face all the people I turned on...I don't deserve to be alive...'_ he thinks taking out a head band with the leaf insignia on it that had a scratch going through the leaf symbol, placing the headband back into his pocket he walks back debating where he should go now. As he walks he sees a young lady and an Old Lady who is holding a boy with black hair and Onyx eyes, the baby also had pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes walking down the opposite path, they had been surrounded by a group of thugs as the chuckled evilly their minds filled with lewd thoughts ogling the younger girl.

"P-Please I'll go with you and...And do anything you want but please don't hurt them" she says shielding her grandmother from the thugs who are closing in.

"Like we have to agree to anything you say girl" the big bad leader says grabbing her wrist and throwing her to the ground as he grabs the baby from the old lady, the then grabs the woman by her throat and holds the now crying baby above his head "Pick one and I'll let that one live" he smirks as his men laugh as the young girl begins to cry begging for mercy. H-Hey boss" the Leader stops his taunting and looks at his subordinate who is pointing, following the man's finger the Leader spots a dark navy robe and an Onyx eye and a purple rippled eye looking at them, more specifically the little baby the leader was holding.

" _That looks like..."_ Sasuke thinks removing his hood "Who are you" he asks the woman but the man holding the baby laughs...

"Look boys the hero has arrived" he says sarcastically as his men grin "Give him a big warm welcome fellas" he orders and two men rush him only to be quickly cut down as Sasuke vanishes from sight "What the! How dare you attack my men!" he yells angrily, however his angered expression is replaced by a shocked one as his arm falls limply to the ground and the young boy is now in Sasukes arm whose stares at the infant with his blazing red Sharingan.

" _Itachi...why does this boy remind me of you?"_ he thinks as he notices the rest of the men are charging and the two women have retreated to as safe distance " _ **Susanoo!**_ " Sasukes purple Susanoo forms around them in its incomplete form and quickly dispatches of the men.

"I know who you are!" the Leader says holding where his arm was detached "Uchiha Sasuke"

"...trash like you shouldn't say my name so casually" Sasukes cool tone says " _ **Amaterasu!**_ " the man bellows out as he is engulfed by the black flames, once the man is dead he puts the flames out and walks over to the two women now running towards him, "Are you alright?" he asks and the old woman smiles and nods he then glances at the younger women who nods as well.

"T-Thank you so much" she says as he hands the baby back to her "If you hadn't of come when you did then..."

"It's nothing" he replies surprising them both "I hate people who gang up and then pretend to be strong" he states "Where are you two going...if you don't mind me asking?" he says and the young woman smiles.

"Konoha" she smiles and Sasuke's eyes widen slightly surprised they were heading to a pretty far location "My baby's father was from their so I want him to grow up there" she explains, Sasuke didn't miss how she said "was"... "Plus the Hero Naruto lives there...maybe we can meet him and my son can become his student" she says with a happy look.

"Well good luck but I recommend using the main road from now on" Sasuke says in a way which showed he was clueless on giving safety tips to travellers "there are regular patrols in order to prevent what almost happened here" he adds.

"We thought this was the main road" the elder woman says and Sasuke roots through his knapsack and pulls out a map "Thank you young man" she says as he hands her the map. "There aren't many Shinobi like you".

" _That's a good thing"_ he thinks before wishing them well and continuing on his way

* * *

 **3 days later**

* * *

It had been 3 days since he left the village and Naruto found himself journeying to the different locations where battles took place during the war, the moments that defined him as the hero of the world.

" **Naruto, why are you visiting these places?"** Kurama asks while relaxing in Naruto's inner world **"Opening old wounds won't help you discover a new purpose or make you a better Kage** " he adds. Naruto doesn't reply right off the bat but simply smiles at the huge fox.

"This will be a reminder to never act to rash again" he says and Kurama's eyes widen slightly, "Hokage have the lives of all the villagers in their hands and I don't want to make poor choices because I didn't think of the ramifications" he states.

" **Don't worry too much about it"** Kurama states sitting up **"You won't be alone, Hokage always have advisors to ignore"** he grins, **"And with your thick head I'm sure you will be plenty good at ignoring people...and making all new rash decisions"** he laughs.

"Sorry...did you say something?" Naruto says absentmindedly looking over his shoulder, **"Cheeky brat"** Naruto smirks at Kurama's comment before he continued travelling.

* * *

 **A month later**

* * *

The village slowly started to return to normal, Team Guy disbanded due to Neji's death and Guy Sensei's retirement, despite Naruto's interference sparing him from death Guy's body was destroyed and now he needed a wheelchair to get around. It was crushing for both Lee and Tenten who still worked together on missions but they lacked the same thrive as before.

Team Asuma went on the occasion mission together but with them all become Jonin for their actions in the war and final battle; and with them becoming clan heads things around them were different.

Ino spent a lot of her free time with the fifth member of Kakashi, Sai had become more...involved with his age group and opened up showing more personality, his new favourite past time was painting Ino in secret. While she had modelled for him he preferred capturing her in her day to day activities which annoyed her to no end since he always picked the moments where she is either, bossing her teammates, yelling in annoyance or doing something embarrassing.

Shikamaru spent most of his days when not on missions learning what it meant to lead the Nara clan, he rarely saw anyone as a result. However a certain blonde Kunoichi from Suna made sure his fighting skills and intellect hadn't dulled.

As for Choji, he spent his time in Kumogakure as a representative in alliance missions cleaning up after the war; he went on missions with Omoi and Karui which he enjoyed because their banter reminded him of how Ino and Shikamaru act.

Team Kurenai stayed together for a while, doing missions on Recon looking for Shinobi who were MIA, they also rooted Rouge Shinobi that were trying to get weapons and other tools from battlefields so they could strike at the villages.

Shino had played with the idea of becoming an Academy instructor since the war made him less keen on fighting, Kiba was named heir to the Inuzuka clan after his display of power during the fight with the Ten Tails brought him some high praises from the other Villages, Hinata spent all her free time thinking about Naruto...she couldn't stop thinking about hugging him that day. Remembering how Neji told her to take leaps of faith to escape the boundaries she set on herself was replaying in many decisions made. Unknowingly Naruto had kept his promise to Neji which was to change the Hyuga clan, mainly their branding of branch members. However not once in all the missions that took she around the five element nations had Hinata seen Naruto or any sign of him.

In the village Sakura spent her time tending to the wounded, her fame led the other Kage to ask her to help their wounded so Konoha's hospital was constantly full. However like Hinata her thoughts were filled with the other hero of the world, the last Uchiha and her first and only love...Sasuke, _"idiot..."_ she thinks while healing a young Stone Chunin who was out cold, he sustained a heavy blow to the head during the Ten Tails rampage and even more when the divine tree attacked, it was likely his days as a Shinobi were over if he didn't die from his injuries. Despite how vital she was, compared to her teammates she still felt inadequate.

"Sakura when you are done check rooms 2, 5 and 6" Shizune says without entering "Also a letter came for you, I left it in your office" she adds and Sakura perks up at the last bit. Seeing that the wound had closed and his breathing was stable she left a chart with his medication dosage at the foot of the bed before leaving for her office, she found it weird to have an office but Tsunade named her chief of the Hospital so I guess she'd have to get used to it. Walking up to her desk she saw something that made her smile, stuck to the letter in place of a return address was a hawk feather so she knew who sent it straight away, picking the envelope up she could feel something moving inside and upon opening it her eyes widen at the necklace that falls out, amazingly similar to her dads, it was a cherry-blossom Pendant with a Jade crystal attachment, and a note consisting of three words.

"Thinking of you"

Sakura smiles placing the note and torn envelop on the table before putting the necklace on and checking it out in her reflection "...dummy".

* * *

 **A Week later**

* * *

Tsunade had decided to step down as Hokage, with the war over she felt her time as Hokage was too, the village needed a new leader...she played with the Idea of bringing Naruto back to take her place, but despite everything he has accomplished he still needed to mature and grow. Thankfully she had the perfect person to take the lead and pass it to Naruto when he is ready.

Kakashi enters at he room, he knew what this was about but he still had to say "You wanted to see me Lady Tsunade?" his calm tone always seemed so refreshing to hear after all the paper work and nagging she has gone through.

"You know why I summoned you here" She says standing up, "The village will be going through a metamorphosis in the next view years, and I am no longer the person suited to lead the village in that path" she pauses looking at him, considering his reaction to almost becoming Hokage after Pain, the fact that he seems at peace with it now. "You are the person, you have become one of the most respected Shinobi in the world" she sees he is about to speak.

"With respect I know Naruto is the true Hokage...My goal now is to hold the position until he is ready to take it off me, it will be the final thing I pass onto him in his fathers place" Kakashi says. "Then its a nice retirement for me" he says and she can almost see him smirking under his mask.

"Not a bad goal" Tsunade agrees...

Two's flew by and the news of Kakashi's ascension to Hokage, it was met with great joy out of respect for the infamous Copy Nin. Kakashi approached Gai wanting him to be his advisor which the long time Rival agreed, the other advisor was Shizune, the two had become romantically linked since the war had ended and Kakashi made it official by proposing to her which shocked everyone including Shizume herself, then the two knew each other for years so perhaps it was expected.

And on the day of his inauguration "I Kakashi Hatake swear to protect and watch over Konoha as the **Rokudaime Hokage** " he declares as the village cheers loudly, mixture of his pupils class and noticeably Sakura who was cheering loudly. Still the absence of his other two students but a small damper on the day but he knew they where somewhere in the world...hopefully thinking about the village and returning to it.

He turns around and see's two shadows on the Hokage mountain, Naruto and Sasuke both beside one another, Naruto cheered like the rest while Sasuke gave one of his rare smiles and nods of approval "I'll make sure the village is ready for you Naruto...so don't worry about us...find the answers you are looking for...that goes for both of you" he says and they both nod vanishing revealing that they are **Shadow Clones**

" _And so my time as Hokage begins"_

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Well make sure to let me know if this is worth continuing with plenty of reviews**

 **Next Chapter will have a Wedding...I wonder whose**

* * *

 **Till Next Time!**

* * *

 **~DoTheBartMan**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS, I OWN THIS STORY AND CHARACTERS I CREATE**

* * *

 **Got some feedback, hope to see more though, now this is the two year time skip, I will only be describing Naruto's, Sasuke's, Sakura's and Hinata's appearance but basically it's "the Last" for everyone.**

 **I decided to move the wedding to the next chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: What the Future Holds  
** _ **Home is where the journey starts**_

* * *

 **Two years of travelling later**

Two years have passed since Naruto and Sasuke set out on their separate adventure, now at 19 years of age and a foot taller with his hair cropped short and moved the metal portion of his forehead protector to a simple black elastic headband. He wears a black uniform-style jacket with an orange zipper that features several buttons on the waist and sleeves, allowing him to fold up the left sleeve and rear coattails, giving him easy access to the pouches on the back of his belt. He wears a red armband with an Uzumaki crest on his left arm. He learned about Kakashi's ascension to Hokage and his immediate popularity with the villagers, Tsunade became one of the Village councillors or as she called it "So calling her Granny Councillor" he smirks to himself as he jumps from the rock formation and begins walking towards the new town that had been built since the war ended, the location was the final battle field where he, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi fought Kaguya. The centerpiece was a memorial stone like Konoha's only larger with all the names of those who died in the war, this is the second time he has visited this town, the first time he came not many people lived here but since a year has passed there where kids playing on the streets, shops selling rare self-made goods and even brothels which reminded him of Pervy Sage.

Of course the only reason Naruto came to this town was to pay his respects to those who died in the war, his eyes locked on Neji Hyuga _"It's hard to believe you died even two years later"_ he thinks while praying.

"Hey Mister" he stops and looks down to see a boy and his friends looking at him, "Since you wear those headband things did you fight in the war?" he asks and Naruto nods and all their eyes light up "That's cool!" they say together, Naruto couldn't help but see himself when he was there age, being a Shinobi was like a game to him.

"See this rock?" he asks looking at the rock and the kids do too "These people think wars are lame" he says and they read the plague which **read "For those who died so peace could prosper, never forgotten"** , "But enough of this depressing place" he says seeing the saddened expression forming on the kids faces, "How about I show you some cool Jutsu?" he offers and their faces perk and they begin to drag him to an area where he can demonstrate his skills. _"I almost put them off becoming Shinobi...Don't worry, I will never let another war break out"_ he thinks...how wrong he could be.

 **_With Sasuke, Suigetsu and Jugo_**

 _((Flashback))_

" _Yo...Sasuke" he grips his sword hilt but is surprised when he see's Suigetsu and Jugo standing in front of him, both still wearing their Taka Robes, "It was a hassle tracking you down" the Swordsman sighs as Sasuke posture becomes more relaxed._

" _What has you two looking for me?" Sasuke asks and judging by their worn out faces they've been travelling without much rest, "I thought you would have returned to the Mist" he says and Suigetsu scoffs._

" _I intended to do something like that but the Mizukage named that Chojuro dork the leader of the Seven Ninja swordsman so I decided to be a wandering sage like you...only I seem to be less popular with the ladies" he flashes a toothy grin._

" _I see, and Jugo...are you still intent on following me?" he asks, he actually didn't mind the idea of his team being around for awhile, he also knows Jugo has nowhere else to go. Seeing Jugo nod he walks over to them "Then I will tell you what my plan is" he says as they begin walking "Before I left Konoha I visited the_ _Naka Shrine and read the Stone tablet with my Rinnegan" he begins "AS I suspected there was mention of locations which The Sage of the Six paths sealed away other secrets" he states and their eyes widen "It is likely Madara found some of these but from what I gathered he never had the chance to fully decipher the tablet"_

" _And...What do you intend to do with these...secrets?" Jugo asks, he didn't like the idea of Sasuke rummaging around tombs which were filled with ancient power like Obito and Madara did._

" _Destroy them" Sasuke says "These are too tempting for ordinary people who desire power to be kept around so I will destroy them and erase any evidence of Hagoromo Otsutsuki from the world" he adds "Naruto and I will be the last thing connected to him" he finishes._

" _So...you're plan is to make sure nothing like the_ _ **Mugen Tsukuyomi**_ _can happen again" Suigetsu says and Sasuke nods "Well it sounds interesting so I'll tag along" he smirks and Sasuke nods in acknowledgement as they pick up the pace._

 _((Flashback End))_

Ever since then the trio had become a team of sort again, however they all knew it would be temporary, Sasuke would return to Konoha and do whatever he was planning...and Suigetsu and Jugo would likely go to the Sound Village like Karin.

Over the last two years not much has changed with Jugo regarding looks, he grew a bit of stubble and his hair was longer slightly, he wore navy cargo pants, a tan shirt with a high open collar and black sandals. "Sasuke's been in there awhile" he says as he stares into a cave entrance, The Uchiha told them to wait outside and make sure nobody came in after him.

"Relax big guy" the casual tone of Suigetsu comments as he leans against a bolder resting the Executioners blade beside him, while he wore the same attire as he did two years ago his hair was notably shorter and clean cut. "Sasuke has a Rinnegan, which makes him stronger than pretty much everyone on the planet.

It was true, over the last two years Sasuke has all but mastered the Rinnegan Jutsu thanks to the scrolls he found in tombs and buried monuments to the Sage himself.

"Calm down Jugo" the two here Sasuke say as he emerges from the cave with his usual cool step he too has grown in the last two years and has undergone a considerable wardrobe change. His attire now consists of a navy blue sash that is wrapped multiple times around his head, which ties his spiky hair down and once again pushes his hair over his forehead, he wears a black high-collared shirt, similar to what he wore throughout the majority of the invasion during the Chunin exams before he defected, his right forearm is wrapped in navy blue bandages, matching his headband. His left sleeve blew with the breeze due to him still missing his left arm, Sasuke wears a midriff-exposing flak jacket similar to those worn in Kumogakure, which covers his right shoulder as well. He now wears tattered light blue pants, while his ankles are wrapped in bandages that wrap all the way around his open-toed sandals... "There is nothing about the Sage in this place, but it's better to seal it in case" he states raising his hand at the entrance " **Banshō Ten'in** " and the Cave collapses with the back of the cave being pulled towards the Uchiha effectively sealing the entrance, he finishes by placing an Uchiha seal on it meaning only an Uchiha can remove the seal.

"Here" Suigetsu says throwing Sasuke a tattered light brown poncho with a hood that covers the majority of his upper and lower body, and serves the purpose of concealing his missing left arm, he is also noticeably wearing three necklaces, which are each coloured a faded green, red, and yellow, over top of his poncho. He picked up his sword and looks around as Suigetsu begins to speak...

"So what's next?" Suigetsu asks and without answers Sasuke begins walking clearly lost in thought, he looks up to the setting sun which as cast an orange glow over the sky...

"I am heading back to Konoha" he says to them "I don't know how long I will be gone but this is the end of my current mission" he states...he and Naruto had an appointment to keep...

* * *

 **Konoha the following week**

* * *

Kakashi, now the Hokage of two years, has barely changed in appearance. When on duty, he wears his forehead protector levelled again, exposing both eyes. His boots now reach his calves and his flak jacket is changed to a simple chest-guard that has clipped-on shoulder pads with high collars and a dark blue strap across his waist with rectangular pouch behind the left of his back. On the back of the flak jacket, Kakashi has the kanji 六火written vertically. In addition, he wears a red armband with the Uzumaki crest over his left bicep.

"You know something Guy, in the two years I have been in office since Tsunade decided she was tired of being Hokage" he says looking out of his office window, "In two years I have been in office not once have I felt nervous...until now" he says as Gai brings himself closer to the table.

Guy's general appearance remains essentially the same. His flak jacket is changed to a simple chest-guard which is a darker green and has clipped-on shoulder pads with high-collars coloured light grey and his forehead protector is across his waist, covering his flak jacket. He wears a heavy-bandaged cast on his right leg which now restricts him to a Wheelchair for mobility. "It's not every day you get married Kakashi" his long time rival turned adviser says, Kakashi and Shizune decided to have their wedding when the backlash of the war ended and the state of the war had become calm. Plus Kakashi has been super busy with renovations to the Village, but now all that seemed to be behind him and the two would be married within the fourth night, he finally got a reply from Sasuke and Naruto a week ago, learning the two were making their way back from wherever they were to be at his wedding.

"It will be good to see them, they will have changed greatly in the last two years" Kakashi says sitting back "it's been half a year since I've heard anything from Sasuke and Naruto has been popping up all over the place.

 **_The outskirts of the village_**

"Man... just like I remember, apart from the new face on the Mountain" Naruto smirks using his hand to keep the sun from his eyes as he gazed down at the village, "I wonder how everyone's is...and how they've changed" he says thinking of only one person in particular, "I hope you can recognize me...Hinata".

"It would be hard not to" Naruto smirks turning around seeing Sasuke standing behind him clearly after hearing everything Naruto just said "I mean, only you would wear bright Orange like that" he says as he walks closer.

"Never figured you a fashion expert Sasuke" Naruto smirks himself "Though you do always have cute little outfits every time I see you, do you carry a wardrobe around with you?" he asks crossing his arms confidently.

"Still can't use **Fūinjutsu**?" Sasuke asks deflating Naruto's confidence before the two shake hands "Are you sticking around?" Naruto asks and Sasuke shakes his head. "I still can't look at this village without getting angry" Sasuke states and Naruto nods "But...I feel like I should stop in and Say hello to Sakura...or something" he finishes.

"You should stay...at least for awhile, Sakura will keep waiting for you but she shouldn't have to...you should give her an honest answer to her feelings" Naruto says and Sasuke looks away thoughtfully "Now I am hungry so let's go get the scolding by our illustrious Hokage and get some Ramen" the Blonde smirks and Sasuke nods. "Also...Complain all you want but I'm not letting you leave this village without seeing Sakura" Naruto says and the two stop.

The tension was clear but surprisingly Sasuke relented "Fine... but why are you so fixated on me talking to her...I can't give her a happy future or any kind of future" he says and Naruto pats him on the back.

"It's time to grow up" he says whacking the Uchiha on the back of the head "At the valley you said you intended to severe the past yet now you hold onto the past like a shield because you are afraid of what...becoming domestic?"

"Unlike you I had no interest in forming bonds with people...all I had was my goal," Sasuke says surprised they hadn't actually bumped into anyone yet as they made him slightly relieved, they entered the Ramen Restaurant and Sasuke watched as the two cooks greeted Naruto like a returning family member. "And it's not something I have experience in, besides...apart from you, Sakura and Kakashi I don't care for this village" he says looking around.

Due to Naruto's fame and well known love of Ramen Ichiraku had become a larger franchise over the two year gap, many people believed they would become strong like Naruto if they followed his workout and diet...and Teuchi and Ayame weren't about to correct them.

"Forming bonds takes time, but act the way you do and they'll never get started" Naruto states, "Don't blame our friends for being kept in the dark, Obito only told you everything he did because he wanted to turn you into a resource...otherwise you'd still believe Itachi was just a criminal who slaughtered everyone of the Uchiha" they relax and wait for the food. "So what were you up to while you were travelling?" Naruto asks as he is surrounded by 4 huge bowls of his favourite meal while Sasukes smaller much more balanced meal paled in comparison, "I wanted to find the state of the world for when I became Hokage..." Naruto says before the Uchiha can say "You first".

"I travelled around looking for any hint of the Sage of the Six Paths and destroyed any evidence, this way no one will be able to re-create the Infinite Tsukuyomi" Sasuke begins "The last part is the sacred tablet underneath the Uchiha shrine" he finishes "That's the reason I came back here" he adds and Naruto nods.

"Sounds like a smart thing to do, its better that the Sage vanishes when we go" Naruto says finishing his fourth bowl while Sasuke neatly cleans up his for Ayame, "But where do you plan on going next?" he asks.

"I was thinking about finding more Uchiha Bases" Sasuke says "Before Villages were founded the Uchiha's had bases set up in strategic areas and are only accessible to an Uchiha" he explains and Naruto grunts.

"I guessed" the blonde states sitting back in his seat "Still I want to find a girl and get married, Kakashi and Shizune are starting a life together...I want that too" Naruto says, he see's Sasuke looking away thoughtfully, the bottle of Sake is placed between them, it was weird for the two of them despite being of age never sat down and had a drink before...but when is a better time than now?...

"Besides your goal...you also mentioned your desired to restore your clan" Naruto says taking a sip of Sake, as Sasuke closes his eyes expecting what followed "And you need a girl for that...Sakura seems like she's willing" he grins at Sasuke blush who pours himself a drink after snatching it from Naruto.

"Dobe" Sasuke sighs taking a sip of his drink, unlike Naruto who seemed to now have a taste of the alcoholic beverage, Sasuke new to better pace himself "I understand and acknowledge her feelings...but this experience is out of character for me" he explains.

"You think it's easy for me, I may have been easy going with my feelings for Sakura...but that was only because somewhere deep down I knew she would never return them, and I was used to rejection" he explains "But Hinata...she worries about me, thinks about me and wants to protect me...even as I am now, I'm terrified I'm not good enough for her...but that doesn't mean I won't try to be" he says in his usual determined tone.

"...try huh?" Sasuke says staring at his drink "But before all that we should see Kakashi" the Uchiha says and Naruto nods, Naruto tossing's the money down for the meals and the two walk out and head for the Hokage Tower.

 **_Elsewhere_**

"Sakura!" The Pink haired Kunoichi looks around after hearing her name being called, her short hairstyle, cutting it even shorter so it now reaching around her chin, with her bangs now parted to the left keeping it out of her eyes, and her usual red cloth forehead protector, used as a hair band. She now wears a sleeveless red qipao dress that reaches her upper thighs, with white trimmings and a white circular design on the back. It is tied with a black obi and she wears black shorts underneath as well as her usual black gloves and pink elbow protectors, which she now also wears as knee protectors.

"Ino?" she says with surprise, after finishing her rounds at the hospital she was on her way home, she moved out of her parents a year ago and found a nice apartment in the newer section of the village, sure it was a walk and a half to the Hospital but it was perfect.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard yet but Sasuke and Naruto are back" Ino says and Sakura's eyes widen, Sasuke's last letter came half a year ago and it didn't mention her at all "Yeah and from what I've heard they were heading to see Lord Hokage" the blonde says and Sakura runs off towards the tower.

* * *

 **In the Tower**

* * *

Standing in the small office of the 6th Hokage, the two looked around the room awkwardly while the single eye of their sensei bore a hole into their heads. Kakashi was amazed by their appearance; short hair suited Naruto and made him look mature, and then looking at Sasuke he could tell the Uchiha had the wandering Shinobi look down.

"So...how's life guys" Kakashi asks while leaning forward resting his hands on the table, "Sticking around or just showing up for my wedding?" he asks in that cool yet sarcastic tone.

"Wedding" Sasuke says with his eyes closed, while Naruto looks around "Uh...both?" the blonde says scratching the back of his head, Kakashi was surprised they didn't pick up on his sarcasm...had they forgotten his witty sarcasm?

"So... anything to report?" Kakashi asks deciding after about 7 minutes of awkward silence leaving his pupils to suffer in the moment of being at his mercy, "Naruto, did you find what kind of Kage you want to be?" he asks but before the blonde can answer "Have you seen enough of the world?" he asks the Uchiha.

"No" they say in unison suprising, "The last part of my journey is here though" Naruto says and Sasuke turns to leave "Hey Sasuke...you should at least get your artificial arm before you go" the blonde turns around "And say hello to Sakura" he grins and Sasuke turns around with a serious look.

"I don't want it" Sasuke says, "I've gotten too used to one arm to bother with a fake" he explains "and I'll speak to Sakura tomorrow" he adds pulling out a scroll "From Orochimaru" he says suprising the two, "Something about the Chunin exams" he states and Kakashi opens the scroll.

"So he wants to send some Genin here for them?" he questions, Orochimaru had turned the Sound into a legit village in the last two years, allowing the other Kage to oversee everything that went into its formation, giving up the locations of his old bases and whatever they requested, signing a peace treaty with the neighbouring lands. However the Sound still attacked the Leaf and used the Sand... "I'll get in touch with the Kazekage before giving my answer" Kakashi judges and Sasuke nods "Does this mean you are a part of the sound now Sasuke?" he asks and suddenly Naruto is wondering the same.

Sasuke answers by pulling out his old head band "I need a new one" he says simply as the door bursts open and Sakura enters...

"Sakura" the three say in unison as she takes in their appearance, her first thought was to beat Sasuke and Naruto into the frame of the mountain for not seeing her first but she also wanted to hug them...thankfully she chose the latter and pulled the two into a hug.

"You guys are lucky I'm too tired to pummel you right now" she says and Naruto grins while Sasuke closes his eyes with a small smile. "So Kakashi I take it these guys are a part of your Groomsmen?" she asks and Kakashi nods.

"If they can handle it" he jokes casually, he never thought he'd be in this position...Hokage and getting married with his students as his groomsmen, of course Gai was his best man though.

"Sure I mean I'm honoured" Naruto says and Sasuke simply nods "Well...I'd hang around but there is someone else I want to say hi too" he says running out before Sakura could stop him.

"Jeez" Sakura sighs, but turns to Sasuke who is looking at the door too, "Um Sasuke...I figured you've eaten but...of you need a place to stay...my house has an extra room" she says and he looks at her.

A part of him wanted to flat out refuse, however that part was what he needed to forget, the part that held a grudge against Konoha for what happened to Itachi and his clan. His eyes soften "That would be really helpful Sakura" he says and she blushes smiling as the two walk out

"I'll get your headband back to you as soon as possible" they hear Kakashi say and Sasuke acknowledges him with a simple wave.

"So...before we go to my place, I need to do some shopping...you can go somewhere to wait or whatever" she says and he shakes his head.

"Its fine, it's not like I have anything to do anyway" he says and she smiles brightly but he fails to notice.

* * *

 **Elsewhere** **with Hinata**

* * *

In the two years Hinata's look had changed a lot form what he remembered, changing her previous outfit to a slightly more revealing and form-fitting one. She is now seen wearing a light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines, tied with a dark purple obi around her waist. She wears a pair of short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings, revealing parts of her upper thighs, and has changed her regular ninja sandals to black high-heeled boots. Hinata's hair increase slightly in volume and grows to hip-length, she also no longer wears her forehead protector or at least when she's off duty.

She was unaware of the approaching Naruto who was waiting for the perfect moment to strike, since becoming a sensory type Shinobi he was able to extinguish his presence perfectly. He watched her doing what must be a daily routine as he heard her mention how she'd see them tomorrow, he couldn't help but notice how she'd grown to look more mature feminine woman, then with the coat she wore during her early years it was hard to notice.

Closing in he puts his hands over her eyes "Guess who" he smirks at her gasp...

"N-Naruto?" she answers and he removes his hands as she whips around bright red after being caught off guard.

"It's been awhile" he smiles at her blush, "I hope you got my letters from Kakashi Sensei" he says and she smiles nodding "Good, I just ate... but if you are going somewhere and are looking for some company..." he trails off blushing himself.

"I was going to visit Neji...I'd be happy if you came" she says with a sad smile, leave it to Naruto to return on the sad part of her day.

"Of course...I was going to see him too...at some point" Naruto says, he left not long after the funeral and hasn't seen his friends grave since. They walk close together occasionally glancing at each other before arriving at the grave, Naruto spots all the items from their friends, a bag of chips from Choji, the Shogi knight tile from Shikamaru, Flowers from Ino's store, A Kunai from Tenten, a pair of Nunchaku from Guy and Lee, a small picture of a bird from Sai, The Yin-yang pendant from the Hyuga clan, A Heaven scroll that must have been from Shino and Kiba since they met during the Chunin exams...and finally from Sakura, Neji's old head band with "Hero" engraved under the leaf symbol.

"Everyone visits when they can...Sakura helps keep the Grave clean when I'm away" Hinata says and Naruto knees down pulling out a feather, it was brown similar to Neji's hair. Placing it under his headband...

" _I promise Neji, I'll be here for Hinata and everyone from now on"_ Naruto thinks placing his palm on the granite stone _"Make sure to watch over us though"_ he adds looking to see Hinata praying with her eyes closed.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **With Sasuke and Naruto back in the village how will they interact with everyone after a long gap away**

 **The next chapter will focus on Kakashi's wedding**

 **Tune in next time and make sure to leave lots of reviews**

* * *

 **Till Then**

* * *

 _ **~DoTheBartMan**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS, I OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER I CREATE**

* * *

 **I really want this story to take off, to give myself a break from "A Fresh Start" because it's becoming harder to enjoy writing.**

 **So make sure to leave a review**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: What is my purpose?  
** _ **Surprising Team**_

* * *

Sakura returned to her place so she could leave Sasuke's Sword and Poncho there while he finished talking to Kakashi before they went shopping, she planned to give him the full tour of her home once she brought him around the village to pick up some supplies.

As the even sun turns the sky orange as the day comes to an end, after walking through the town and picking up some sleeping attire and a change of clothes, something casual that doesn't scream "Wandering bum" like his current attire did. "Sorry that took longer than I expected" Sakura says with an apologetic smile "I doubt you wanted to spend your day going from store to store" she says holding her shopping close.

"Hn...It couldn't be helped" Sasuke walks beside her with his eyes closed holding his new clothes, he can feel the people stare at him, or more accurately at his sleeve flowing like a loose piece of fabric which draws most of their attention

"Poor boy, must have lost it in the war" an old Lady says, "My baby won't end up like him if he stays out of the academy and becomes a shop owner" a young mother says continuing the anti-desire to become a Shinobi now with war fresh in the minds of the parents...and as he is now with a missing limb, Sasuke was the poster boy of everything wrong with the lifestyle...ignore all the good they do as well.

"Excuse me" the two stop and see a young boy looking up at him, "Does it hurt?" he asks pointing to Sasuke's missing limb as his mother turns white with horror.

"No" Sasuke replies bluntly, "Did you fight in the war?" the boy asks and Sasuke nods, "Did you lose it then?" The boy continues and Sasuke replies with a nod again "The hero Naruto lost his arm too...mommy said it was because he is a hero...are you a hero?" this give's Sasuke pause as he looks away.

"Yes" they both turn to Sakura who answered for him "He saved everyone, even Naruto" she says in a tone for speaking to child as she bends over to ruffle the boys hair "He's the silent, mysterious hero... to balance out our brash, loudmouth hero" she grins and the boy laughs.

"Sorry if he's bothering you" the mother chooses now to approach, Sasuke's eyes turn from the smiling Sakura and laughing boy to stare a hole right through the young mother's head.

"Its fine" Sakura says "Boy's will be boys" she adds and the mother bows to them both, Sasuke kneels down placing his bag on the ground and his hand on the boys shoulder.

"Do you want to be a Shinobi?" Sasuke asks and the boy nods with a big grin "Good" he smirks placing his hand on the boy's head "We need all the capable people now" he looks at his missing limb "More than ever" he stands up.

"I'll do my best!" he says as his mother drags him off, the two watch them leave before picking up their bags and continuing their walk.

"That was out of character for you" Sakura says with a smile and Sasuke glances at her "Why did you encourage him?"

"You heard them Sakura" Sasuke says "Using me as an excuse not to become a Shinobi, unwanted sympathy for me bundled with stupid people" he says with a glare "If more people think like they do, then when the next psycho comes along threatening the world comes along, there will be no one to stop him or her" he explains.

"You have to forgive them Sasuke, not many parents want their children in that situation" Sakura says, true enough for her and her parents who didn't want her going off to war but had no say because she is a Kunoichi. "Many parents and children were buried at the end of this war" she looks down.

"And many more who will never be mourned, self sacrifice is the definition of a Shinobi" Sasuke says half minded after hearing that line more than once, they arrive at Sakura's apartment, the building was in decent shape, built over the remains of where Sasuke used to live. "So this is what being the former Hokage's apprentice gets you?" Sasuke asks sounding critical.

"Did Orochimaru give you that cute Poncho?" Sakura replies with a mumble but Sasuke hears and smirks, they walk in and Sakura turns on the light "You're right, it's not much but...it's mine" she says feeling defensive about her first apartment.

"It's fine Sakura" Sasuke says closing the door for her, removing the bandages around his forehead. "It's a place you've made your own, and it's more than I have" he states and she nods.

"Well the bathroom is down the hall to the left, I'll prepare some dinner while you get yourself cleaned up" Sakura instructs cleaning her hands before taking out some fruit, Sasuke kicks off his sandals and leaves them at the door. He then makes his way down the hall as Sakura mumbles her intentions on making a fruit salad or something. He enters the bathroom and lays his eyes on all the different hair care products and skin cleansers and various other cleaning oils...he plans to just use hot water like a sane person.

* * *

 **4 Weeks Later**

* * *

Once more Kakashi's wedding had to be pulled back because of Hokage business, now he along with his guards Naruto and Sasuke were on their way to the Land of Iron for a Kage Summit. Onoki had stepped down and his Granddaughter was taking his place as the **Yondaime Tsuchikage**. Gaara had brought his sister and brother with him as his guards, Mei had brought Chojuro and another Shinobi in training for the Seven Ninja Swordsman. Ay had Cee and Darui with him, Mifune once again took on the role as representative of the neutral nations.

"Sixth Hokage, Fifth Mizukage, Fourth Tsuchikage, and Fifth Kazekage" Ay begins "As I explained in my reports, many smaller nations surrounding my village have spoken in protest on the peace treaty" he says and Kakashi sighs.

"It has been a long debate between me and the lords of the smaller villages in the Land of Fire" Kakashi says with a sigh taking his hat off, "They fear that should the peace talks fail and another war break out, they would face the brunt of the attacks...the only leader I have had any success with is Orochimaru and the Sound" he states, it was weird talking like this about the Sannin but true to his word he has shown his intentions to be pure and noble.

"Fortunately I have made progress in convincing the leaders of the surrounding lands to sign on with the treaty" Gaara says suprising the other Kage, Naruto smiles at his red headed friend.

 **_The guarding Shinobi_**

"Gaara is worthy of the title" the Blonde Jinjuriki smirks, "Showing up guys with tones more experience than him" he states.

"How did he manage to make so much progress?" Sasuke asks turning to the Kazekages siblings, unlike last time the guards were grouped away from the Kage simply observing the meeting.

"The leader of the largest independent village agreed to aid Gaara in the talks if Gaara agreed to marry his daughter when she comes of age" Temari say's "While the girl is only a year younger than Gaara...that only makes her 17 about to turn 18" she states.

"Before you get all strung up about it, the two have real chemistry...she seems to remind Gaara of you Naruto" Kankuro says before smirking "In that she is loud, clumsy and a blonde to the root" he says and Naruto simply laughs.

"What's on your mind Uchiha?" Darui asks seeing Sasuke stare at the Kage, "Not planning another attack are you?" he says as a joke, although if Sasuke where to attack he'd likely win if Naruto didn't intervene.

"With all this talk of unity and peace...I wonder what their plan is for the Shinobi" he says and Naruto looks at him with a blank expression "We are soldiers...and a world of peace doesn't need Soldiers" he says.

"I would mind retiring now" Temari states "Fighting in the war sedated my need to fight...then again you are a different breed of Shinobi" she says, after seeing the power of Obito and Madara and now knowing Sasuke was stronger than both...she had both a deep respect for the Uchiha Clan and a fear of Sasuke himself, not that she would admit that out loud. Then again she knew she wasn't alone, Sasuke could just as easily follow in the footsteps of Madara and the world wasn't strong enough to stop him.

"True...it seems I have a lot to meditate on" he says half listening, _"What is there for me now?"_ he thinks looking at his new headband strapped to his side.

"So Naruto...how long till you take office? I mean Gaara has been anticipating it for a while" Kankuro asks placing his arm around the blonde.

"There are other things I want to see through before committing myself to the position...besides Kakashi Sensei is doing a better job than I expected" Naruto replies, he decided that before he would take an active pursuit for the seat he would get married and start a family of his own, he also wanted to help Sasuke lower his barriers some more.

The Summit concluded and plans to start holding annual Kage meetings in the five Villages would be a better location and would allow the other Kage to judge the state of the lands themselves. The first meeting would be held in The Sand 6 months from now.

* * *

 **A few days later**

* * *

Naruto found himself in the Hyuga Mansion, he just returned from the Land of Iron, Hiashi had hoped to speak with him before he left but Kakashi, Sasuke and the blonde had to leave early to beat the storm. He saw Hinata's little sister training in the courtyard as her eyes turn to see him, "Hey there Naruto!" Hanabi yells waving while her instructor sighs "You look like a mess" she points out

"Hey, nothing gets past your Byakugan!" he replies in a sarcastic tone "Since when are we so friendly?" he asks leaning into Hinata as they continue walking.

"Hanabi has a lot of respect for you, as someone with horrible grades and talent you've done so much...so she thinks' that since she's so talented she can accomplish more" the Heiress explains deflating Naruto's ego.

"Ah..." he says leaving his mouth open for a few moments after letting out the air "Well good for her" he says rather bitterly annoyed "You remember the last time I was in this mansion" he pauses.

"The festival...when my eyes were injured while training with Neji" she smiles sadly, "It was a filled week" she comments, Naruto places his hand on her shoulder "I miss him every day" she says with a saddened expression.

"Me too" Naruto says "But like I said...Neji will live on in here" he says pointing to his heart "Right?" he flashes his confident smirk and she nods.

They arrive at the Shoji of Hiashi Hyuga "Um father, Naruto is here" Hinata says and they hear him say "Send him in". "I-I have some training to do so I will see you later" she turns and leaves as Naruto grips the sliding door and opens it.

"Lord Hiashi" Naruto says with a bow, Hiashi smiles at the boy's gesture "Hinata said you wanted to speak with me...sorry I couldn't come sooner" he says and Hiashi nods indicating for Naruto to sit in front of him.

"By now I'm sure you know of the Hyuga tradition, where only one sibling will remain a member of the main house" Hiashi begins seeing Naruto is about to speak "Since only a man may start a branch family only they receive the **Hyuga Sōke no Juinjutsu** " he says and Naruto nods, "However I will tell you as I have told my daughters, Hanabi will be my successor" he says and Naruto's eyes widen.

"But Hinata" Naruto says but Hiashi continues for him "Showed true mastery of the **Byakugan** I feel her desires...lay outside the clan" he says "She can't follow her dreams if she becomes Clan head because...of traditions" he was about to tell Naruto Hinata would have to marry a Hyuga to continue the bloodline but decided against it. "That is why I am leaving my daughters future with you" he bows before Naruto "Please look after her!"...

"I-I will Lord Hiashi" Naruto says being unaccustomed to all this traditional stuff "I promise both my present and future too your daughter" he bows too.

Outside and completely at a loss for words stare both Hinata and Hanabi, it almost sounded like Naruto was stating his intentions of marrying Hinata and Hiashi had given the blonde his blessing, "W-Was Dad always this...weird?" the younger Hyuga says as Hinata sweat drops.

"M-Maybe Naruto's charm is affecting him?" Hinata suggests "Yeah...either that or stupidity is contagious" Hanabi mumbles

 **_The following day at lunch_**

Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Sakura are currently sitting around a table at a cafe, Sakura made sure her new necklace was on display, with the war over it felt good to sit down and relax and have normal girl talk.

"So Ino, have you and Sai been doing?" Tenten asks and Ino smirks, now 1 year into their relationship and Sai was still alive, an accomplishment to say the least if Sakura knew her teammate.

"Sai is a great and caring boyfriend, unlike most boy's he never lies too me" she say's fondly but Sakura grins being able to see through her attempt at deception.

"So how many times has he inadvertently insulted you...6...7" She smirks seeing Ino slump, "10 times" she grins at Ino's comment "Don't take it to heart, he is still learning how to interact, if anything good came from the war it would be he has opened up a lot more" Sakura says.

"True but I'm curious about your relationship Sakura" Ino says with a sly remark and Sakura blushes "I mean you guys have been living together for over a month, and I've seen you do what normal married couples do, like shop for groceries and furniture" she says and Sakura looks away.

"I drag him to do all that" She admits "Otherwise he'd spend all the time inside doing nothing" she sighs, "Sasuke... is struggling to find a purpose, up until now he always had a clear goal and would follow it with no distractions...now all he does is meditate and cook when it's his turn" she states, she was surprised to learn of his cooking skills but then remembered how like Naruto he also lived alone. "Now Kakashi has given him some old documents that were taken by ANBU after...the incident" she looks down "I think he is bored" she finally admits, he was bored of her and the village already.

"Naruto is the same" Hinata says suprising Sakura, "Ever since he came back all I've seen him do is goof around, eat and then sleep on the roof of his apartment building" she explains "He has no reason to train, after all there isn't anyone who is capable of challenging him" she sips her tea "He is bored too" she finishes. True enough, after all everyone else could do missions and help build relations. However Naruto and Sasuke are too famous, their presence could cause more harm than help when it came to negotiations for peace. This means the two are stuck around the village thinking of ways to occupy themselves.

"So Hinata, are you and Naruto...a couple?" Tenten asks and Hinata blushes thinking back to Naruto and her father's conversation and nodding slightly, "Man...I need to find someone...all you guys are leaving me in the dust" she sighs.

"Don't worry about is Tenten, the right guy will show up when you are ready" Hinata says and the brunette simply downs her drink.

 **_Kakashi's Office, evening time_**

Sasuke and Naruto stood across from the Sixth Hokage "After some thought I have decided to promote you both to Jonin, Naruto you have been named Jonin Commander" he states and the two stare at him. "I won't deny the other Kage where against promoting you to Jonin since you both were technically Genin...but I asked if they wanted me to sign you up for the Chunin exams against their Genin and they seemed to back down rather fast" he says and the two can feel the smirk on his face.

"Why the sudden promotion?" Sasuke asks with a distrustful look, he could have promoted them at the end of the war yet he waited until now.

"Ah Sasuke...Do you not trust Sensei?" Kakashi feigns a hurt tone, but the stone face of Sasuke is all he gets as a response. "Fine...like I said the Chunin Exams are coming up and the will be in Suna now" he states "However I won't be able to attend because I will be on my honeymoon so as Jonin Commander, Naruto will take my place" he explains.

"So...you want me to be Hokage for the Chunin Exams?" Naruto asks and Kakashi nods, "I-I see" Naruto mumbles looking at the ground.

"As for you Sasuke, I think in order for you to prove to the Shinobi of this village and the world...you need to work towards bettering the village" he states and Sasuke looks down "I would suggest establishing the Konoha Police but...I think that is something that should remain in the past" he says and clearly Sasuke agrees "So for now you will take over from Danzo" he says and Sasuke suddenly feels anger take over, "Now before you tear my head off let me explain, for years Danzo was in control of the ANBU, he used them and Hiruzen trust to get his own way, he pulled children from the clans and indoctrinated them into Root, the only clans immune to him where the Uchiha and Hyuga because they govern themselves" he begins "Now that he is gone I believe you will be able to work with the Hokage to create a better ANBU organization" he finishes. "You can say no...But without something to show your loyalty it's only a matter of time before" he begins but is cut off by Sasuke.

"I'll do it, Not to prove myself but because under Danzo's rule the ANBU have become a poison to the village" he says "I'll come by tomorrow and have a look, I need to do some shopping for diner" he says turning around.

"Kakashi-Sensei, I guess Sakura cracking the whip with his lazy ass?" Naruto smirks and Kakashi chuckles perversely, sighing Sasuke turns around to look at them with a sly smirk

"Maybe...I suppose 'Make out series' is an insightful book about dealing with Women, I'm sure Shizune and Sakura would be interested in hearing that" he looks at Kakashi who pails "Naruto...you're a Dobe" he finishes and Naruto's jaw drops slightly as Sasuke leaves.

"W-Why did he threaten me?" Kakashi whines and Naruto looks at his Sensei.

"Teme"

* * *

 **Later than evening**

* * *

Sasuke walked into Sakura's apartment with a bag of groceries, he smells something cooking and heads into the kitchen to see Sakura stirring a pot. "I thought today was my day?" he says casually as he places the bag on the counter.

"Yeah...but I figured you might not be in the mood to cook after talking with Kakashi Sensei" Sakura says looking over to him as he sits at the table "So...anything good?" she asks and he inhales rubbing his neck.

"Aa...Kakashi promoted me and Naruto to Jonin" Sasuke says and Sakura spins around and yells "Congratulations!" she says with a bright and happy face, looking at her as she is brings a small smile on Sasukes face. "He also made Naruto Jonin Commander...and put me in charge of the ANBU" he says adding his own new position in like an afterthought.

"Oh? Interesting development" she says turning to the pot "I guess you'll be busy with all your new responsibilities" she says taking a tomato out of the bag Sasuke brought home, "and with all that money you'll have your own place in no time..." she says trying to make it seem like she was poking fun at him mooching off her but, she was terrified that once he moved out then their relationship would go with him.

"Aa...I wonder if it's necessary...I kind have become accustomed to this living arrangement" she hears him reply and spins around only to find him right in front of her looking directly into her eyes and moving his hand to cup her face causing her to blush. "I know you have been worried about our relationship, Do you have so little faith in me that you think I would grow tired of you after a month?" he asks and she replies with a deeper blush and a small stutter, "No matter where I go from now on...how long it takes to get back, I will always come back to you" he says pressing his fingers against her forehead "I owe you that".

"S-Sasuke..." she looks at him with wide eyes as he lets out a confident 'hmph' and simply says "You're burning dinner"

"GAH!"

 **_Naruto and Hinata_**

Inside the small walls of Naruto's apartment sit Hinata and Naruto, Naruto had just finished telling her about his new role. Things where changing so much and it made him look at his apartment...it was good for a Genin, or a Chunin but Jonin Commander? It was too small and he needed to move to a place where he and Hinata could raise a family.

"So um...Naruto, do you want to go out and celebrate?" Hinata asks nervously, when he stopped talking he looked around with a serious expression. "We could go to" she is cut off.

"What do you call a place that sells houses?" he asks curiously and catches her off completely "A Real...something" he ponders looking up with a thoughtful look.

"A-A Real-Estate office" Hinata says and he looks down with a smirk and a snap of his fingers

"Yeah that, I want to go to one a look at the vacancies" he says standing up "We'll need to find a big place if we want to start a family!" he declares and she looks at him before blushing madly when he says "Start a family"

"N-N-Naruto, are you saying t-that we should...s-should live...together?" She says covering her mouth and much of her face to hide her embarrassment.

He smirks "Of course, I mean we can't live here and living at the Hyuga Mansion would make me feel outnumbered" he declares jumping to his feet "First vacancies...then Ramen" he flashes his trademark grin. Hinata smiles as he offers his hand for her to take and stands up _"Even though Pain destroyed this place...it might not be the same but it was my home but now I need a new home...one for me and Hinata to grow and develop our relationship, this place is too much of a reminder of my loneliness and it's time for me to leave it behind"_

* * *

 **Three Months later Kakashi and Shizune's wedding**

* * *

The day finally came, surrounded in Cherry blossom trees with pink pedals on the ground all around them stood Kakashi and Shizune, beside the bride stood Tsunade Sakura, Hinata and Tenten. The Groom had Gai, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru who was surprised by the Hokage's request to be a part of the wedding but accepted.

Kakashi stared into Shizune's eyes "I hope you can put up with me" he says softly to her and she simply chuckles.

"Don't worry lord sixth...I know what I'm getting myself into" she says softly, "You'll be late but you will show up...you will carry that perverted book with you everywhere and you'll likely pass it onto our children"

"Stuff of nightmares" Naruto whispers to Sasuke which earns a small laugh from the audience, Kakashi looks back and mumbles "Do you want to spend the next week reading the series from atop the Hokage Tower?" and Naruto turns pale and ducks behind Sasuke "N-No Lord Sixth"

Kakashi turns back to his bride "I come with a lot of faults but...I'll never let you down" he says and she nods understanding "Whatever comes my way will be easier to face knowing you're by my side"

"Like Naruto becoming Hokage" Shikamaru begins "Stuff of Nightmares" Sasuke finishes and the crowd laughs a little louder this time, and everyone in the ceremony joins in...all except Naruto.

"When the hell did you two become so chummy?" Naruto folds his arms pouting.

 **_Two week's later_**

Kakashi and Shizune were on their Honeymoon, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke took over dealing with the role of Hokage, as Commander Naruto got to sit in the chair and be the face of this surprisingly well oiled machine.

Sasuke had done wonders for the ANBU or more specific Root, working with Iruka Sensei and the other clans, the once harsh methods had been abolished and in their place was an advanced class for genius students whose potential would be wasted on D-ranked chores. Instead they would be paired with an ANBU Sensei and work in groups of two instead of three and their main missions was Intel gathering, many new factions against the peace had come to light and this new program had not only halted any danger against Konoha but also against smaller villages earning trust and advancing peace.

Shikamaru's level head of thinking many smaller problems around the village, his fair point of view helped settle disputes over smaller crimes in the village and neighbouring lands, he also took charge of Konoha Genin teams participating in the Chunin Exams. Naruto faced the task of dealing with bigger matters, such as talking with the other Kage, dealing with the Fire Daimyo who was a big fan of Naruto and wanted him to become an advisor in the capital. However since it was graduations Naruto was also tasked with sorting the Genin into teams and assigning their Sensei.

"So...we got Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Lee and Shino as the chosen Sensei's" Naruto says looking through the list of Graduates with their grades and States.

"Aa...Iruka gave me a report on Students wanting to take the Root Test" Sasuke says showing Naruto the report, even though he didn't have to he decided to keep Naruto's opinion in mind before choose six candidates.

"I think this guy might be shoot above his current ability, This girl seems smart enough but her Chakra control seems too low" he mutters to himself "They'd work well in a Genin team though" he adds.

"You'll have to decide soon Naruto; the teams will be announced tomorrow morning" Shikamaru says going over some files "Geez...how does Kakashi go over all this stuff?" he wonders.

" _So this is what I'll have to look forward to when I become Hokage?"_ Naruto thinks looking at Sasuke going over his own copy of the roster, all barely touching 20 years of age and in charge of one of the five great villages was a huge accomplishment.

Tsunade sat at the door as the sole Council for the three however after three days they seemed to click and her advise was no longer needed, she looked at them objectively...Sasuke and Shikamaru where good advisors, and Sasuke was doing better than she ever expected but then he was an Uchiha prodigy. Shikamaru and his high level intelligence showed he was just like his old man, Naruto himself was already showing to be a strong Hokage, he never let his work build up like she did, and he never skimmed through the details of the forms, and documents like she thought he would. Kakashi could step down when he got back and the Village would be fine with these three in charge.

" _And so the Will of Fire grows"_

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Hope you like this chapter, turns out I can't write weddings...like at all**

 **The Next chapter will see Naruto observing the Chunin exams, with Konohamaru and Hanabi as participants, meanwhile Sasuke will take over as Acting Hokage in the village, how will they cope with their roles and how will their relationships grow?**

* * *

 **Till Next Time**

* * *

 _ **~DoTheBartMan**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS, I OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER I CREATE**

* * *

 **I really want this story to take off, to give myself a break from "A Fresh Start" because it's becoming harder to enjoy writing.**

* * *

 **I'm also trying to give all the pairings some time in this story but I will likely struggle with Choji and Karui...since that couple came out of nowhere**

 **So make sure to leave a review**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Getting Serious**

* * *

"Naruto, the Hospital is running low on supplies" Sakura says standing in front of the blonde currently looking order sheets, because of the war and the battles which destroyed most of the trade routes and many of the ones which survived have become targets by bandits.

"According to this the supplies have been dispatched, I'll send out some Genin Teams to see if they can find the caravans to speed them up" Naruto says and Sakura nods "Shikamaru, give this to Kiba and tell him to" he says turning to the Nara clan head who interrupts.

"I got it" Shikamaru states taking the order as well as the mission form from the blonde "He won't be happy you know, he just got back from a long mission"

"Tell him I'll buy him a dog biscuit or something" Naruto says yawning, he has been staying up late filling out forms and updating student rosters.

"Um Sasuke, will you be home for dinner or will I just leave leftovers in the fridge?" Sakura asks and Sasuke looks up from his work.

"Hn, it's my turn to cook" he says and she smiles, he too has been busy with the new school roster "I think we are low on vegetables" he adds putting the sheet down "Could you pick some up on your way home?" he asks and she nods.

"Of course, I'll see you then" she says giving a small wave to him "Oh, and Naruto" she says and Naruto looks at her "Hinata said to tell you 'The guy is coming at lunch time'...she said you'd know what that meant" she explains and Naruto nods.

"Thanks" he says crossing off a name on a list "Man these Chunin registration forms are annoying" he says and Shikamaru takes one.

"So Choji is signing his team up too huh?" he says and Naruto nods, "These can be put off until tomorrow, you should get started on the tax forms" he states and Naruto slumps into the chair.

"Get it done Dobe" Sasuke says standing up "I need to meet with the ANBU Captains so I'll see you later" he states and makes his way to the door.

"Yeah yeah yeah" Naruto shrugs Sasuke's jab off and continues to power through the forms "Try not to lift two things at once, wouldn't want you falling over" he says and the Uchiha smirks closing the door.

 **_Just outside the village_**

"You guys didn't have to come with" Temari says with a sigh as her brothers walk behind her "I mean I'm only coming for the registration forms" she points out.

"I wanted to speak with Naruto, so I figured now would be a good time" Gaara says, he was curious to see Naruto working as Hokage, "And Kankuro is my advisor" he adds, true enough however their real reason for coming along was to watch Shikamaru...and Temari knew that well.

"I can't stop you but Shikamaru is the Hokage's chief advisor and since Naruto is temporally serving as Hokage, if you two pick a fight with Shikamaru in front of Naruto causing his paperwork to build up...well let's just say I don't think you'd survive the outburst...ignoring the fact Sasuke also sits in that same office"

"Look, you make it sound like you are worth so much effort" Kankuro begins and ends as he is elbowed in the face by his older sister.

"I trust Shikamaru, I just want him to understand how important you are to the village" Gaara says and Temari smiles "Enough now...we are almost there"

 **_Sai and Ino_**

"This last year has been amazing" Ino says laying her head on her boyfriends lap as he captures the scene surrounding them, "Sakura and Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto, me and you" she lists out "It feels like we've all become adults" she smiles gleefully,

"Ino...we are adults" Sai says bluntly and in his usual clueless tone, Ino responds with a playful flick on the forehead, "Huh?" he looks down at her with a confused look.

"You've got to read the moment Sai" she says with a small smile "I know that we are physically adults but I meant emotionally" she explains and he seems to be getting their "All taking on important roles within the village and making sure the peace continues and the village thrives"

"With the village in your capable hands, I have no doubt about its safety" he says and she smirks using her right hand to intertwine with his left.

"Hand, because I want you to hold this hand forever" she says and he smiles genuinely

"Now and forever"

 **_Karui and Choji_**

"Man you're so lucky" Karui says as she and the Akimichi walk through the streets of the Hidden Cloud village "Being a Sensei to a group of Genin getting ready to take on the Chunin exams" she states and Choji smiles "I mean the Raikage wont trust me with basic guard duty" she sighs.

"Maybe he sees your skills are better suited to other things" Choji begins as she glances at him "I mean haven't you been guarding the Daimyo a lot lately?" he asks and she nods "and escorting important documents?" she nods again "That's just as valuable to the Shinobi world" he states and she grins giving him a dead arm, "Oww! What was that for?"

"For such a great point!" her grin widens "yeah I guess I am pretty boss after all!" she declares.

In the distance Omoi and Samui observe the two "Man she just punched him...what if he complains the Hokage and a war breaks out...I don't want to fight Naruto!" he says and Samui sighs.

"I think you are over reacting...even more so than usual" Samui says "Love taps like that is how Karui shows her affectionate side"

"Yeah...he's in for a beating then" Omoi says and the two sweat drop

* * *

 **Naruto's Office**

* * *

Shikamaru and Naruto finish stocking the last of the papers up and with a heavy sigh "That should hold up until after the Chunin exams" Naruto says and Shikamaru nods with the two bumping fists in celebration.

"And here we thought you'd be buried under paper" the two turn to see the Sand Sibling trio standing there "Office life suits you Naruto" Kankuro states and Naruto stands to greet them.

"What's with the surprise visit?" Naruto asks as Gaara extends his hand and Naruto clasps it shaking his friends hand "Afraid I'd skip the Exams or something?"

"No, I know you will be there" Gaara says "I seem to recall inviting you for a drink after you became Hokage, while it's only a temporary role I decided to use this free time to get that drink" he smiles and Naruto laughs.

"Then you got good timing, me and Shikamaru just finished the last of our paper work...so us three can go get plastered while the love birds stare lovingly into each other's eyes" he grins as Shikamaru and Temari blush.

"S-Shut up you idiot!" Temari yells at him "Let's just go" she says grabbing Shikamaru by the wrist and pulling him out of the office.

"I gotta stop by my place and get changed, so I'll meet you guys at Ichiraku's" Naruto say's and the two brothers nod and watch as the blonde jumps from the window.

"I never thought he'd be a good Hokage...but he is actually a great one" Kankuro says and Gaara chuckles.

"I knew it all along, he's destined to become the greatest Kage to ever walk these lands" the red head says and the two walk from the office to meet up with the greatest Kage.

* * *

 **Sasuke**

* * *

Walking through the streets of Konoha holding a folder under his arm, containing the graduates who are applying for his exam into ANBU, _"Bigger list than I was expecting this time"_ he thinks as he sees a student standing with his father.

"You're the one in charge of the ANBU trails exam correct?" the man asks and Sasuke nods casually "I demand you put my sons name on the list" he says crossing his arms in aggression.

"First of...don't make any demands of me" Sasuke retorts coldly "I work alongside your sons teachers and they ultimately decide who sits the exam" he explains "If he isn't on it then it's either because he isn't the kind of student suited for the ANBU lifestyle or he isn't qualified to take the exam"

"How dare you insinuate my son is incapable of becoming ANBU when you yourself don't even look at his grades!" the father yells angrily.

Sasuke saw it then and there, this was a man simply trying to make his son shine...in his eyes the boy was a perfect candidate and ignored the fact that a school of teachers said otherwise, Sasuke knew how to approach this now. "Tell me, if I were to agree to let your son take the test...then he passes it and becomes a student to an ANBU would you be happy?" Sasuke asks and the man nods without hesitation "Now if he were to be killed on his first assignment because his skills weren't good enough to handle the mission...would you blame me for sending him on the mission...or yourself for putting him on a path he wasn't ready for?" he asks and the father pauses to look at his son. "What's your name?" he asks the boy.

"Fin...Sir" the boy says and Sasuke extends his hand for the boy to shake making sure the boy saw his missing limb. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, the Shinobi life is dangerous from the first day" Sasuke begins "I bet you have a lot of friends at the academy right?" he asks and Fin nods "Then this exam isn't for you, many students applying to this are people who work better alone, in doing this you would lose all contact with your friends, and is that something you want?" he asks and the boy shakes his head "I think you will make a fine Jonin one day, you'll have comrades at your side and powerful Jutsu under your belt, so forget this test and find your own Shinobi way" he says and the boy seems to nods more enthusiastically after Sasuke's pep talk.

"W-Well if you are sure son" The dad says turning to Sasuke "Thank you for speaking with us Mr. Uchiha...you are wiser than your age lets on" he says and offers his hand to Sasuke who shakes it.

"A good father will always see the best in his son" Sasuke says and the man walks off and Sasuke just stands and watches them leave.

"Nicely done Uchiha" Sasuke hears Tsunade speak while clapping "I half expected the guy to end up in hospital" she states.

"Hn...The Hospital is low on supplies and Sakura would get pissed" he retorts and she laughs "So...still having a hard time trusting me?" he asks and she shakes her head.

"I won't lie, I wasn't sure if Kakashi was right to give you such a such position in the village...but you've done wonders for ANBU and motivated students to improve even in this time of peace" she states "And I've never seen Sakura so giddy" she adds and he looks "Tell me...you two haven't...you know" she says suggestively.

Blushing slightly a coughing "NO! ...E-Even if we did...IT's none of your business" he yells out but composes himself before continuing.

"Relax Sasuke, I'm only teasing you" Tsunade says patting him on the shoulder "It's cute...the way you blush" she adds and he scoffs angrily walking away.

* * *

 **Hinata and Sakura**

* * *

"So Naruto just ran in, got dressed...and ran out saying he was meeting with Gaara" Sakura asks as she places the cup of tea in front of the Hyuga girl who nods in acknowledgement, "Geez what's that idiot doing getting drunk when he is supposed to be Hokage?" she sighs.

"N-Naruto has been working hard so he deserves a break to relax" Hinata says in her boyfriends defence "After all he will be leaving for Suna soon so perhaps this meeting is about the Chunin exams" she says and Sakura smiles.

"Lucky guy" she smirks as the door opens and Sasuke walks in "You're back earlier than I expected" she says and he places the folder down.

"Aa, I bumped into the idiot on the way here and apparently he and Gaara are having a meeting in your mentors natural habitat" he says and she raises an eyebrow "I'm heading there now, just needed to drop this off" he says meaning the folder "Can you look after yourself for dinner tonight?" he asks and she nods, he then turns to Hinata "I'll make sure he doesn't over do it" he says and she nods

"Thank you Sasuke" she replies and he turns around and heads for the door

 **_The Bar_**

Sasuke walked into the bar to see Naruto, Gaara and Kankuro sitting around a table waiting for him "And at last, the rouge decides to grace us with his presence" Naruto and Kankuro yell which earns a sigh from the Uchiha who sits beside the blonde.

"Your girlfriend was with Sakura, you shouldn't just abandon her with a small word of where you are going" Sasuke says and Naruto looks at him "Acting like a child is no way for a Hokage representative to act" he states and Naruto brushes it off.

"It was short notice, besides I helped back all of our stuff into the new apartment" he says and Sasuke simply ignores him.

"So, will you be coming to Suna for the Chunin exams Sasuke?" Gaara asks pouring some sake into cup for the Uchiha who nods, "I've heard you've done a lot for the ANBU; you've brought what Danzo kept hidden into the light...as some would say"

"His methods were extreme and cruel...but now that I've read his reports and had a chance to meditate on his believes...he was simply a man who never evolved with the village" Sasuke says drinking his Sake before pouring Gaara in return.

Meanwhile Kankuro and Naruto share a bottle between them while the two stick in the mud's talk seriously "So Naruto, I didn't know you moved in with your Girlfriend" he says and the blonde grins.

"Yeah, felt like I needed a new place for the next stage in life, you know?" Naruto says pouring some Sake for the Puppet user, "My old place was for the old me...and the new house is" he pauses with a smile "My future" he finishes thinking of Hinata.

"Yeah, I get that" Kankuro nods toasting Naruto "All grown up, soon you and Gaara will be revolutionizing the world while me and Sasuke watch your backs" he says glancing at the Uchiha who acknowledges the comment.

"Time doesn't wait" Gaara says mulling over his glass "So we should get to business before time runs out and half of us are unable to form complete sentences" he says looking at the empty bottle between Naruto and Kankuro

"Agreed, no more drinking until we've concluded this meeting" Sasuke says as the other two let out a bellowing whine

 **_Shikamaru and Temari_**

The young couple walked side by side, hand in hand through the streets of Konoha "Lately I've been thinking about the future" Temari states and Shikamaru glances at her. "If we want to have a future...one of us needs to relocate to the others village" she says and he sighs knowing where she was going now "But we both know you can't...you are the Hokage's chief Advisor, and head of one of Konoha's clans" she would continue but Shikamaru cuts her off.

"You can live here, and still receive missions from Suna" Shikamaru states suprising her "or you can retire if and when we get married" he continues "You're right, I can't leave Konoha...so I will support you in any decision you make" he pauses to judge her mood. "I mean, we could always break up...seems like the less work involved choice" he jokes and she laughs pushing him away.

"Ass" she smirks

* * *

 **The following day**

* * *

Gaara and Naruto sat in the Hokage's office finalizing the Chunin exam preparations "So 3 teams from Konoha, 4 teams from Suna, 3 teams from Kumo and 5 from Iwa" Naruto says holding the sheets of the big five Villages.

"Plus 15 teams from smaller nations put's the total teams at 30" Gaara adds "I'll have these copied and sent to the other Kage after lunch and everything will be set for the exams in 1 week" he says and Naruto leans back with a relieved sigh.

"Man that took more effort than I'd like to expend" he states and Gaara smiles from behind his folder "Now I just need to set everything up for while I'm away" he says "Although it's likely Kakashi Sensei will be back before I am" he adds.

"It will be interesting to see how married life has changed him" Gaara says and Naruto nods in agreement "While the work has been hard, especially with the two of us doing it...it was good to give my sister and Shikamaru time to evaluate their choice"

"Would you accept her decision if she decided to move here?" Naruto asks curiously and Gaara looks out the window.

"This village...is more...peaceful, I think this village is better for nurturing such a lifestyle" Gaara states "Plus having you close to her and any future children is a benefit" he jokes which Naruto laughs at. "In honesty I want her to be happy, and not give up and the things she wants for my sake, but I won't say anything other than I support her" he says and Naruto nods.

 **_The Streets_**

"So you are going on a mission to investigate a new faction?" Sakura asks as she and Sasuke browse through the Store's ninja tools as Sasuke prepares to go on a mission.

"Hn, lately ANBU reports have been mentioning a faction of Villages forming their own Union" he begins "However their goals and actions have gone unrecorded long enough" he says paying the vendor.

"And you're not telling Naruto yet because...?" she asks and he looks at her with a smirk, placing all the Kunai and shuriken into the seal on his sleeve.

"Because the Dobe will try to drop everything and come with me" Sasuke states and Sakura laughs lightly, she knew he was right, "Besides, this fits under my role as Chief of ANBU...or whatever my title is" he adds.

"OK but aren't you supposed to be going to the Chunin exams, and isn't this coalition located on the edge of the Land of Fire in the opposite direction?" she asks as the walk towards the supermarket.

"If we both went then the leaders of this Union would feel like they were being forced into signing the peace treaty and accepting our way...by going alone I will try and find a peaceful end for both sides" Sasuke says and Sakura smiles.

" _He's changed"_ she thinks, the old Sasuke would have never said that "I guess I can go to Suna in your stead...I mean it's up to you and all but it's not like I have anything better to do" she says.

"Thanks" Sasuke says extending his hand to her "That would be great" he smiles and she looks away blushing as she takes a hold of his hand.

 **_Hinata and Naruto_**

"You're back early" the Hyuga says as Naruto kicks off his sandals leaving them at the door before sitting on the sofa.

"Yeah" Naruto says with a big sigh "Thanks to Gaara I got the work done faster" he says and Hinata nods sitting beside him "Now all that's left is to prepare for the trip to Suna" he says.

"How long will you be gone for?" Hinata asks curiously, she has begun to wonder if this was their future, Naruto constantly busy with work and thus barely seeing him.

"Well you're coming too, so it doesn't matter how long I'm gone" he flashes a big grin and she looks at him surprised as he pulls her into an embrace sitting her on his lap hugging her waist causing her to become flustered and shy. "Well this will be my last act as temp Hokage, plus I haven't had much free time so we haven't had a lot of time together even though we live together" he explains "Suna will be like a vacation slash date away from home" he grins and despite blushing madly she leans back into him.

"Sounds like it will be fun"

* * *

 **The following Morning**

* * *

"Where is Sasuke...the hell is keeping him?" Naruto says as the huge convoy waits at the gate, consisting of Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari and Shikamaru.

"I never thought he'd be late" Kankuro admits as Sakura comes into view

"Sakura?" Hinata says and the others all look towards the Pink haired Kunoichi who hands Naruto a note

"A not from Sasuke..." Naruto states unfolding it... _"Something came up...Sakura's filling in for me"_ Naruto reads the note aloud before looking at Sakura who shrugs "Tss...Bastard made us wait and simply leaves a note with 7 words?" Naruto says "OK, let's get this trip on the road!" he declares walking ahead and leading the pack

"Did he say what he was doing?" Gaara asks as they all walk slowly not wanting to rush just yet, Gaara notices Sakura's hesitation and her eyes dart around while she tries to think of something to say.

"He just said he'd tell Naruto or Kakashi when he gets back" she states and Gaara seems to nod accepting this answer "If it's something that got Sasukes attention...it'll be in the back of my mind until I know it's fine" he sighs.

"Don't worry about it, Sasuke will handle it" Sakura declares so sure of her Boyfriend it was written on her face

 **_In an undisclosed location_**

"So the Hidden Leaf is the first village to reach out to our organization" a teal haired man says looking at a message from Sasuke Uchiha explaining that an ambassador from the village was coming to negotiate terms of the peace treaty "Send out a team to either capture or kill this ambassador" he says and a man in a white kimono nods and bows before leaving the room.

"We aren't ready to deal with one of the big 5 yet Gin" a brown haired man says with a cold look.

"No way around it now, we will have to move our operations once we receive word of the team's success" Gin says "Relax my friend" he says with a smile "At worst the leaf attacks us and we spin it around on their peace treaties legitimacy and gain more support from other nations.

"Wrong..." a red haired woman says entering the room hiding most of her face behind a fan "The worst case scenario is one of the two most powerful Shinobi kick in our doors and kill us all" she says and Gin laughs.

"In order for our plans to proceed we will need their power eventually" Gin says calmly "And Naruto will be on his way to Suna, divide and conquer my dear" he states arrogantly.

"Fool" she growls turning around and leaving, Gin ignores her insult and returns his gaze to the map of all the nations, most of which have already joined the Union"

"All is coming together nicely" Gin says, in the halls of the huge tower the red haired woman storms towards her room.

"Lady Uzumaki?" a hand maiden asks seeing the angry look on her mistress's face.

"Prepare my bags for travel to the capital" she orders "As expected Gin has become full of himself after obtaining a micro amount of authority and now risks turning Naruto and Sasuke's attention to us before we are ready to strike" she states as the Hand maiden packs.

"So what will happen here?" the hand maiden asks curiously

"I believe...it will become a mass cemetery" they both turn to see a man with pale skin, shaggy white hair, attractive facial features, and six Magatama designs tattooed on his collarbones to resemble a necklace. Dressed in white, high-collared kimono with a black obi, over which he wears a pale green sash tied at the right shoulder.

"L-Lord Toneri Otsutsuki" Lady Uzumaki says with surprise, the white haired man with closed eyes gives her a smile.

"Gin is unaware but the Ambassador from the leaf is none other than Sasuke Uchiha himself" Toneri says "And with no eyes I am no match for his Rinnegan, so I came to collect you and bring you to my palace for the time being until I have you become Fire Daimio"

"I am honoured my Lord" she bows, he extends his hand for her to hold "I will need my hand maiden to come with me...she is a vital part of my power"

"I know" he says holding his other hand for the young girl who nervously takes hold of it "Hold on" his soft voice says as the whole room vanishes.

"But what about Sasuke, once he deals with Gin and the others he'll learn out order is spread out all over the elemental lands" she states.

"No, I already tampered with the files; once Sasuke looks on them they will be blank" Toneri replies "Once I obtain my true power of course..."

"None of that will matter"

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **It's been awhile since I updated, hope I haven't lost my touch lol.**

* * *

 **I really want to focus on this story, mainly because I've heard that there may be a new Manga series starting up**

 **Leave loads of reviews and I hope to have the next chapter up soon**

* * *

 **Till Next Time**

* * *

 _ **~DoTheBartMan**_


End file.
